mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Comic Sagas and Shorts
This is where Mighty355 had started in February 12th 2013 and with his new Youtube Account in 2012. As known that he's done with 3 Saga Comics plus Zaccy and Chole and Sonic: Sequel of the Past, He'll have Catfan180 take over in drawing the comics like A view to a Paris and maybe Unleash the rage GT although he'll still provide the quotes for the comics. Comics * [[Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle|'Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle']]' '(October 30th 2013) * [[Electric Solider Pony|'Electric Solider Pony']]' '(November 22nd 2013) * [[The Video Game Guy|'The Video Game Guy']]' '(March 2nd 2014) * Rayman Comic Short One ''(June 9th 2014)'' * Rayman Comic Short Two ''(July 8th 2014)'' * Rayman Comic Short Three ''(July 13th 2014)'' * [[Internet Heroes|'Internet Heroes']]' Part One '(September 1st 2014) * Rayman Comic Short Four ''(October 21st 2014)'' * Rayman Comic Short Five ''(December 7th 2014)'' * [[Internet Heroes|'Internet Heroes']]' Part Two '(December 16th 2014) * Rayman Comic Short Six ''(February 14th 2015)'' * Rayman Comic Short Seven ''(April 11th 2015)'' * Rayman Comic Short Eight ''(April 18th 2015)'' * [[The Open World of Famous Show|'The Open World of Famous Show']]' '(April 29th 2015) * [[Super Legend Heroes|'Super Legend Heroes']]' Part One '(June 19th 2015) * Rayman Comic Short Nine ''(September 9th 2015)'' * Super Legend Heroes Part Two (November 3rd 2015) * [[Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past|'Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past']]' Part One' (April 3rd 2016) * Super Legend Heroes Part Three ''(August 16th 2016)'' * Rayman Comic Short Ten ''(December 20th 2016)'' * Super Legend Heroes Part Four ''(March 6th 2017)'' * Super Legend Heroes Epilogue '(''August 22nd 2017) * 'Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past Part Two '(November 23rd 2017) * [[A View to Paris|'''A View to Paris]]'' (March 29th 2018)'' * Rayman Comic Short Eleven ''(January 5th 2019)'' * Rayman Comic Short Twelve '(''Soon This Summer 2019) * '''Ghost Season'' (''Coming Soon) * [[Just only live Twice|'Just only Live Twice']] (Coming Soon) * World's Journey'' (TBA)'' * Unleash the Range GT'' (TBA)'' Other comics * World Crossover: Including Dawn, Barry and Lucas's Grand Adventure (October 23rd 2016) * How Zoey, Jenny and Clara met Vector (June 5th 2016) * Zaccy and Chole Comics (March 6th 2017 - February 16th 2019, Parts) * Dorami in the New World Dimension Comic Chapters'' (''TBA) * Zaccy and Chole's New Great Adventure into Underworld (TBA) * The Legend of Cynder: A New Beginning (TBA) * World Crossover: The Shorts (TBA) * Vejoua and the Seven Keys (TBA) * Plan to Find The Seven Crystals (TBA) * Dragon Ball: Marhash Strikes Back'' (''TBA) * Vlad Demongo: The Castle of the Demon(TBA) *Dates are not finalized. Spinoffs * Return of the Princess * Dragon Ball Nightmare * Shadow of Merasmus Cancelled comics * Samuel and Maggie Adventure Time (A Early Unseen 2015 of Zaccy and Chole Comic Part''s) * [[Super Legend Heroes: Peter, Homer and Friends (Prototype)|Super Legend Heroes: Peter, Homer and Friends (''Prototype)]] * Super Legend Heroes 2: The Final Chapter * MLP FiM: Twilight's Problems * Rayman and Friends Goes To Equestria * Samuel and Maggie in Wrath of Goldtrap * Family Guy: Chris Griffin and the Candy Fantasy Category:Comics